Robot Chicken DC Comics Special
** Hawkman ** Zatanna ** Black Vulcan ** Red Tornado ** Apache Chief ** Cyborg ** Flash ** Martian Manhunter ** Swamp Thing ** Robin ** Stargirl ** El Dorado ** Samurai ** Doctor Mid-Nite ** Booster Gold ** Wildcat * The Nerd * Firestorm Supporting Characters: * Green Lantern Corps ** B'dg ** Abin Sur ** Guardians of the Universe *** Ganthet ** Kilowog * Lois Lane * Ice * Zoo Crew ** Captain Carrot ** Pig-Iron ** Yankee Poodle ** Rubberduck ** Fastback ** Little Cheese * Abigail Arcane * Jimmy Olsen Antagonists: * Legion of Doom ** Lex Luthor ** Sinestro ** Toyman ** The Humping Robot ** Deathstroke ** Two-Face ** Bane ** Darkseid ** Solomon Grundy/Gruesday ** Brainiac ** Penguin ** Mister Freeze ** Captain Cold ** Icicle ** Chillblaine ** Black Manta ** Scarecrow ** Grodd ** Joker ** Cheetah ** Riddler ** Giganta ** Bizarro ** Glenn ** Mirror Master ** Mister Banjo ** Catwoman ** Harley Quinn * General Zod * The Punctuation Posse ** The Exclaimer ** The Comma ** The Quotation Marks Other Characters: * The Robot Chicken * The Mad Scientist * Composite Santa Claus * The Gummy Bear * The Unicorn * Bitch Pudding * Harry Potter * Snow Job * * Atom Smasher Locations: * ** * ** * * * * Atlantis * * Items: * * * * Vehicles: * Wonder Woman's Invisible Plane | Plot = This 22-minute special is broken up into many different sketches. You Can't Fly Superman, Green Lantern, and Wonder Woman prank Aquaman. That's Bane! As Batman is about to foil a bank robbery, Bane walks up behind him and breaks his back. Real Characters from the DC Universe Pt. 1 B'Dg, a squirrel-like Green Lantern, is the first character featured in this series that highlights ridiculous characters from the DC Universe. The Super Kiss Superman abuses his power to take away a person's memory. Two-Face's OCD Two-Face uses a public restroom. Cold Villains Mr. Freeze, Captain Cold, Icicle, and Chillblaine attempt to steal a diamond from a museum. Funeral in Earth-C Superman, Batman, and Green Lantern attend Captain Carrot's funeral, but Green Lantern can't keep but laughing at Earth-C's cartoonish inhabitants. Swamp Thing Swamp Thing's hygiene is questioned. That's Bane! Again! After fully recovering from his injuries, Bane yet again breaks Batman's back. Real Characters from the DC Universe 2 The second character featured is Firestorm, who's offended that he's in this. Out to Score Flash, Batman, Green Lantern, Aquaman, and Superman go to a bar to hit the scene to meet some ladies. Aquaman is humiliated. Secret Santa The Legion of Doom draws for this year's Secret Santa, and complains about a co-worker's odor. Nerd Lantern The Nerd becomes joins the Green Lantern Corps, and trains with Kilowog on Oa. NOTE: Unlike the rest of the episode, the Hal Jordan featured in this segment is based off the Ryan Reynolds version. Luthor's Warsuit Luthor is impressed by his newest weapon, but quickly finds a flaw in its design. That Tickles A criminal shoots Superman. The Punctuation Posse The Riddler forms his own gang when the Legion of Doom shoots down his ideas. That's Bane! Thrice! Batman comes back to the Justice League after recovering from his last encounter with Bane, only for the villain to break his back a third time as his comrades look on. Sinestro Shaves Mirror Master and the Riddler pressure Sinestro into shaving his mustache, with disastrous results. That Is It! Aquaman is fed up with the rest of the Justice League disrespecting him. Real Characters from the DC Universe 3 Mister Banjo is the third character featured in this segment, to which Firestorm reacts violently. Aqua Doom Aquaman joins the Legion of Doom to get back at the Justice League. Born on a Tuesday Solomon Grundy finds out his real identity. Surprise! Aquaman, now secretly a member of the Legion of Doom, brings a cake filled with supervillains to the Hall of Justice for Robin's Bar Mitzvah, which turns out to be a cover for a surprise party for Aquaman. The villains breaks out of the cake, leading to an all-out brawl between the Legion of Doom and the Justice League, and Aquaman much decide where his loyalties reside. The Funeral Someone has died. | Cast = * Abraham Benrubi as Icicle, Solomon Grundy, Kilowog, and Cyborg * Alex Borstein as Wonder Woman and Giganta * Nathan Fillion as Green Lantern and Mister Freeze * Megan Fox as Lois Lane * Clare Grant as Ice, Abigail Arcane, and Cheetah * Seth Green as The Nerd, Batman, Robin, Aquaman, Penguin, Little Cheese, Swamp Thing, Martian Manhunter, Toyman, Green Arrow, Scarecrow, Abin Sur, Ganthet, Grodd, Hawkman, Jimmy Olsen, and various others * Neil Patrick Harris as Two-Face and Black Manta * Breckin Meyer as Superman and Mirror Master * Alfred Molina as Lex Luthor and Firestorm * Aaron Paul as Mister Banjo and Glenn * Paul Reubens as Riddler * Tom Root as Captain Cold * Matthew Senreich as Flash, Brainiac, and Chillblaine * Kevin Shinick as the Narrator * Tara Strong as Harley Quinn and * Zeb Wells as Sinestro and B'dg | Notes = * This TV Special was made in collaboration with DC Comics. * Most of the characters that appear in this special are an amalgam of the versions of their characters from various sources: Earth-One, New Earth, the Super Friends cartoon, and various movies. | Trivia = | Links = *https://video.adultswim.com/robot-chicken/robot-chicken-dc-comics-special.html * [[w:c:robotchicken:Robot Chicken DC Comics Special|''Robot Chicken DC Comics Special'' on the Robot Chicken Wiki]] }}